User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Cartoon Gals in Disney, Warner Bros., and Nickelodeon
Disney Minniereach.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Daisy_Duck_transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) Webby.png|Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales franchise) Roxannepic1.png|Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible (character) Cartoon_Lizzie.jpeg|Lizzie McGuire (cartoon form) (Lizzie McGuire series) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Ingrid379543.jpg|Ingrid Third (Fillmore!) Maggie's buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) RopeGirl01.jpg|Rope Girl (Teamo Supremo) Dory FN.png|Dory (Finding Nemo series) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Disney's Doug) Gretchen.jpg|Gretchen Grundler (Disney's Recess) Brandy harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) Alice Liddel.png|Alice Liddel (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Swfy02.jpg|Penny (The Rescuers) Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Dot.png|Dot (A Bug's Life) Rileydaring.JPG|Riley Daring (The Replacements) Eil.jpg|Eilonwy (Dinsey's The Black Cauldron) Kanga Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga (Disney's Winnie the Pooh) Duchess.png|Duchess (The Aristocats) 1310761125 1548 full.jpg|Bianca (The Rescuers) Nala.png|Nala (The Lion King franchise) BoPeepTS.png|Bo Peep (Toy Story series) Esmeralda_transparent.png|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Megara_Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) Atta.png|Princess Atta (A Bug Life) Elastigirl incredibles 2.png|Elastigirl (The Incredibles franchise) Penny_Forrester.png|Penny (Disney's Bolt) Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Picture2.png|Sally Carrera (Disney/Pixar's Car franchise) 282px-Eve wall•e.png|EVE (WALL-E) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Sashi Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Jessie Toy Story 3.png|Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story series) Jane_clipart.png|Jane Porter (Disney's Tarzan) Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|Kida (Disney's Atlantis) GoGo Suit back Render.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) MiraNovaProfile.png|Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command) Penny-proud-profile.jpg|Penny Proud (The Proud Family) I2 - Violet.png|Violet Parr (The Incredibles franchise) Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch franchise) 258px-Abby.jpg|Abby Mallard (Disney's Chicken Little) JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy (Inside Out) Melody_sebastianrock.png|Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Jane Darling.png|Jane Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Disney girls collab kiara by radspyro-d6pbtyb.png|Kiara (The Lion King franchise) KairiKHIII.jpg|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) Aqua1.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) Jeena origins.png|Jeena (Spectrobes franchise) YUNAIMG1.png|Yuna Kamihara (Stitch! anime) Marie.png|Marie (The Aristocats) Clipjungle2.gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book) Boo_(Monsters,_Inc.).png|Boo (Monster Inc.) Amphibi1.jpeg|Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) The Owl House art 1.png|Luz (The Owl House) The_Owl_House_art_2.png|Eda (The Owl House) Gadget hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Gosalyn.png|Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) Maggie_(Home_of_the_Range).png|Maggie (Disney's Home on the Range) 250px-Elisa Maza.jpg|Elisa Maza (Disney's Gargoyles) 1272449387 angela.jpg|Angela (Disney's Gargoyles) Giselle 3.jpg|Princess Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) Dave-the-barbarian-erica-luttrell-3.jpeg|Candy Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Fang Barbarian.gif|Fang Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Malina.png|Malina (The Emperor's New School) Kendall-perkins.jpg|Kendall Perkins (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (main female antagonist-turned anti-heroine)) Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Stacy Hirano promotional image.png|Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.png|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Tilly green.png|Tilly Green (Big City Greens) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo2_1280.png|Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) Honey Superhero Render (back).png|Honey Lemon (Disney's Big Hero 6) DrosselFullBody.png|Drossel von Flugel (Disney's Fireball) Trixie001.gif|Trixie Carter (American Dragon: Jake Long) Princess Calla.png|Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Ki from mars needs moms.jpg|Ki (Mars Needs Moms) Mars need moms 007.jpg|Milo's Mother (Mars Needs Moms) Sylvia in Wjare over otjnger.png|Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) Mrs. Diaz.png|Angie Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Gloria fullshot.png|Gloria (Big City Greens) Nancy Green.png|Nancy Green (Big City Greens) Alice Green.png|Alice Green (Big City Greens) Wang_Ai_Ling_official_artwork.png|Wang Ai Ling (Ai & Stitch) Dot, a.k.a Agent D.png|Dot the Disguise Gal (Club Penguin series) Bea-Pecezuelos.png|Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) Ducktales 2017 Lena La Strange.png|Lena De Spell (DuckTales 2017 reboot) Ester B. Wool.jpeg|Ester B. Wool (Disney's RoboDz) Lor.gif|Lor (Disney's The Weekenders) Tish.gif|Tish (Disney's The Weekenders) Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Pacifica Render.png|Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Fall) Tambry.png|Tambry (Gravity Fall) Haley Season 1.gif|Haley Long (America Dragon: Jake Long) 20180727_205231.png|Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long) Heidi.jpeg|Hedi Weinerman (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) DED99BFA-E6E4-4026-9C1C-E84575BD1F2C.jpeg|Theresa Fowler (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Jackie image.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Janna.jpg|Janna Ordonia (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Kelly (SVTFOE).png|Kelly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Brianna2.png|Brianna Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Snow White 2009.jpg|Snow White (Disney) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney) Aurora.jpg|Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Belle transparent.png|Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Pocahontas Disney.png|Pocahontas (Disney) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan Tiana PatF.png|Tiana Rapunzel pose.png|Rapunzel (Disney) Princess Merida.jpg|Merida (Disney) Elsa_Anna_pose_1.jpg|Princess Anna (right) and Queen Elsa (left) (Disney's Frozen) Moana Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell Youloveit ru fei disney novye kartinki27.png|Silvermist 14fae5cc8a74e788fc09e1a7f286fcbc.png|Fawn (Disney Fairies) Jetix Srmthfg wiki promo nova.jpg|Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) 435616951 small 1 .jpg|Eva Wei (Ōban Star-Racers) Yin floating.png|Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) 8FFFDF1D-A2BA-4409-AD4D-BF93E9634673.jpeg|Deets (Get Ed) Pucca.jpg|Pucca (character) Jinmay happy.jpg|Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) 20th Century Fox Marge Simpson 2.png|Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) Meg Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Peggy-hill-king-of-the-hill-28639963-210-240.jpg|Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) Luanne Platter -).jpg|Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) Connie from king of the hill.png|Connie Souphanousinphone (King of the Hill) Turanga Leela.png|Leela (Futurama) AmyWong.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Lindab.png|Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) 200px-Louise render.png|Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Tina Belcher.png|Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Character main Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine (Blue Sky Studios' Epic) Tara Boumdeay.png|Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes cartoon) Francine Smith.png|Francine Smith (American's Dad) HayleySmithFischer.jpg|Hayley Smith (American Dad) Crysta's endearing grin.png|Crysta (Ferngully) jeannie-harper-life-with-louie-37.5.jpg|Jeannie Harper (Life with Louie) Tumblr_m2e0cjpjEn1r1fm8jo1_500.jpg|Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E.) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Blurh's Anastasia) Don Bluth's Thumbelina.png|Thumbelina (Don Bluth character) WENDY.png|Wendy Darling (Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates) Americanmaid.png|American Maid (The Tick: Animated Series) Maria (The Book of Life).png.png|Maria Posada (Fox's The Book of Life) MiracleGrohe.jpeg|Miracle Grohe (Sit Down, Shut Up (U.S. TV series)) 2912012-1338767456-deka_.gif|Kris Thompsen (Die Hard Arcade) Warner Bros. Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Network Adult Swim Nickelodeon MTV Comedy Central Category:Blog posts